


Beauty in Broken Things

by fairytaleweaver



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Nonsensical fluff, kind of, room decorating!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaleweaver/pseuds/fairytaleweaver
Summary: Estelle brings home a new piece of decor for their living room. Yuri's in for a small surprise.





	Beauty in Broken Things

**Author's Note:**

> For Yustelle Week

His first thought is that it's a bit much for his tastes.

"Yuri, does this vase look familiar?"

Yuri turns to face Estelle, who stands proudly in front of an odd white and blue vase with gold trim placed on a small corner table. On the surface, cracks filled with gold lacquer. It's... interesting looking... that's for sure. Part of him feels as though he may have seen it before, but...

"It's a vase, Estelle." He replies, his tone deadpan. 

Estelle only cocks an eyebrow, a little playful smirk dancing on the corners of her lips. 

"Aptly put, but look at it closer." She insists, stepping back and towards the entrance of their half bath. She looks at him expectantly and motions at him to get closer. 

Yuri complies, stepping forward to get a better look at the vase. It looks really fancy- too fancy, honestly- and expensive- too expensive-, and had clearly been broken before. It had been pieced together and golden lacquer had been used to keep it in one piece. On top of that, he kept having a nagging feeling that he had seen this thing before...

The realization floods him and he lets out a bark of laughter.

"Didn't you try to kill me with that thing?" He looks at Estelle, the corners of his lips curled upwards in an amused smile. He feels as though his heart skips a beat as his wife's face breaks out into an absolutely gleeful and adorably mischevious grin.

"You do remember!" She all but leaps forward, right up to him. She brings her hands up to her cheeks, cupping her face slightly as if trying to contain her own elation. 

She's being so cute he has to tease her. 

"How could I forget the day a tiny princess threw a vase half the size of her body at me?" Yuri chuckles. He still vividly remembers that day, the rush of dodging her attack- the sound of the shattering porcelain on the marble floors. The knights rushing to stop them.

It all seems so long ago and yet he remembers it like it happened last week. 

" It's not half- okay, maybe it is a bit big." Estelle concedes, snapping Yuri out of his thoughts. He glances at her to see her with a small frown as if trying to decide if it's wise to keep this large and heavy decoration on such a small corner table.

The corner table is nice. The vase, well, he doesn't usually care for the castle's overly opulent decor- yet, this one... 

"How did you even get your hands on this anyway? I thought they would have thrown out the pieces afterward." He steps forward to examine it a bit more closely. Too many cracks to count run along the surface of the porcelain- the golden lacquer doing little to hide the item's imperfections.

He thinks this looks better than what's in the castle if he's being honest. 

"Apparently the knights kept it as some sort of evidence and lost it in a box in their storage. Flynn found it and asked if I would like it. He said that they were just going to throw it out otherwise." Estelle responds from behind him. 

He sneaks a glance over his shoulder at her. 

"So your first thought was to get it all fixed up?" He says as he studies where the paint doesn't quite line up, where the meticulously carved engravings don't smoothly connect- only entirely irregular but also perfectly natural jagged imperfections filled with golden lacquer holding it together.

It's, kind of nice.

Estelle smiles ever so sweetly. 

"I also thought of having "Yuri's Bane" engraved into the base but I somehow managed to refrain from it." Her eyes sparkle with good-natured mischief as she steps closer. He watches her sneak a glance at the vase and sees a hint of affection and sentiment.

Well, he certainly can't say it's not sentimental. 

"That would have been hilarious." He can't help but agree as he straightens his posture, stepping back away from the new addition to the room. 

"We could always get a plaque made." Estelle giggles as she sidles up to him. 

"We should."

Estelle fidgets beside him and he glances over at her. She's playing with her hair a little. 

"I know it's not your usual taste in decor, but..."

"It's alright. I think it fits us just fine." 

And he means it.


End file.
